The Legend
by onesexycatwoman
Summary: This is the revise story i am sorry it took me so long to finish. If anyone has any idea that they what me to have hit me up i love to hear from my fans. I also want to send a special thank you to jessie parker my Beta. hit me up ppl


Kagome came home early from the mall to find her mother and grandfather sitting in the living her mother was crying. "Hey mom, What going on?" Kagome asked as she walked closer to look at the piece of paper her mother was holding. Kagome's mother looked up at her tears clearly shining in her eyes and handed Kagome the paper. Kagome gasped as she read the paper.

"This cannot be, Why, Would they send this to us after all these years? They can't take the shire away from us!" Kagome yelled called attention to herself. Souta came running down the stairs. "Hey what's going on? Why are you guys so down?" "No! I cannot do that! Inuyasha and the others would kill me, but that's the only way I can think to come up with that kind of money. I'll do anything for my family ever if means that I had to sacrifice myself." With a nod of her head Kagome gather up her stuff and put it in the yellow book back she always carried to the past and left a note on the table.

"Souta someone has bought the loan on the shrine and if we don't come up with the money for it in two months they are going to tear the shrine down." Their mother said as tears ran freely down her face. "But why? This shrine has been here for years. It's a land mark. Why would they want to tear down something that's a part of history? "Souta asked as tears fell from his face.

"I don't know, but we have to do something, before we lose everything." Kagome stated as she walked to her room. She paced her room, thoughts running in her mind she always had another part to go, but would mom, Souta, and grandpa go she couldn't take them to the past with her. If she could somehow come up with the money from the past and bring back then the shrine would be saved, but how? She sat down on her bed and a thought came to mind.

"No! I cannot do that! Inuyasha and the others would kill me, but that's the only way I can think to come up with that kind of money. I'll do anything for my family ever if means that I had to sacrifice myself." With a nod of her head Kagome gather up her stuff and put it in the yellow book back she always carried to the past and left a note on the table.

Kagome sighed as she jumped into the well. Kagome was showered in Blue light as she past through the well. Moon shined through the bottom of the well and Kagome knew she was in the past. She started climbing toward the top of the well, once she was over the edge of the well see since a goodbye glance toward the village were Inuyasha and the other rested. "Goodbye for now friends!" She whispered to the wind as she started in the direction of the northern lands. Kagome walked for what seemed hour till she finally reached what she was looking for.

In the middle of the forest she was standing in was a platform. Kagome walked up to the platform and spoke to the man in charge. The man nodded as she spoke softy into his ear explaining to him why she was she. He looked at her strangely as she finished telling him what she wanted. He looked at her nodded pointing to the platform. The man clear his voice before he spoke.

"The next Item, Is the miko whom posses the spirit of the legendary of Miko. The sell will only be for one month the bidding with a start a 5000 gold." Kagome remained quiet as the bidding with up to the hundred thousands til it was just Kouga. "The Bidder was getting ready to form the words sold when a voice spoke loudly. "Five-hundred - a thousand golds." Kagoma looked up and gasped in surprise as Sesshourmaru stepped forward. Kouga frowned and walked away. "Sold!" The word's echo threw the forest. Kagome was sold to Lord Sesshourmaru was the western land for a month. Sesshourmaru walked forward with a bag of gold. "50% of its mind the rest is hers." The demon bidder told Sesshourmaru as he handed Kagome the money.

Kagome smiled sadly as she took the money and put it in her bag. Sesshourmaru reached for hand. "Come!" Was the only word he said. Kagome rushed to climb down the platform tripping over the long dress robe she was wearing. Sesshourmaru caught her and lifted her off her feet and took off in the air to the palace of the moons. Sesshourmaru cloud floated through the air.

Kagome shivered as the cold air hit her skin. She wrapped her arms around herself to protect herself from the cold, but her chatter teeth cause Sesshourmaru to turn torn's her. "Stop that!" Sesshourmaru growled. Kagome looked at him curiously. "Stop what my Lord Sesshourmaru?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms more tightly around herself. "That thing your doing with your teeth. It is annoying and it's bothering my ears so cease doing that now."

"Well excuse, Oh mightily one, But it cannot be helped I am cold so shut up." Kagome shivered. Sesshourmaru frowned as he wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her to his body. "Wait... What. Are. You. Doing?" Kagoma studiers. "Keeping you warm. Are, would you rather freeze?" Kagome looked up at him speechless. "Thank you Lord Sesshourmaru." The raven haired woman said as she curled into Sesshourmaru embraced. 'What a strange human. Why this dirty human fell she has the right to touch this Sesshourmaru person?' Sesshourmaru asked himself as he looked down to see Kagome asleep with her arms curled around his neck and her head in the curl of his neck.

'Well I guess she isn't a dirty human. She smells cleaner then most humans that I encounter. Her scent smells like Jasmine flowers and spring. Maybe this arrangement will not be so bad. What should I do with her for the month she is here? I know that mutt and her friends will come looking for her, maybe I will....' the thought ended there as they arrived at the castle. Sesshourmaru feet touch the ground. Kagome body curled into his chest.

Jaken gasped as he looked out the window to see Lord Sesshourmaru carrying wench of Inuyasha. Sesshourmaru slowly walked towards his room. He slowly opened the door and just as quiet he closed it. He walked to the bed and laid her down. "What to do with you, Kagome?" He spoke softly as he ran a hand across her face. Kagome smiled as she snuggled into his touch. Sesshourmaru looked down at her stunned.

Sesshourmaru slowly pulled his hand away, but to his dismay Kagome pulled his hand back to her face. Sesshourmaru looked at her puzzled. He growled his frustrations and slowly climbed down into the bed with Kagome. The minute Sesshourmaru had laid down Kagome curls her body up against his. She smiled in her sleep. The next thing that happened shocked Sesshourmaru. She whispered a name. A name he thought he would never hear from her lips. "Sesshourmaru." Sesshourmaru jerked a little and Kagome shifted her body. Instead of laying next to him she was now laying across his chest. "Woman!" Sesshourmaru muttered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

Dream State

Sesshourmaru tossed and turned in his sleep as he fell into a deep sleep. In his dream he saw a beautiful woman baring the mark that only his royal line bares. He slowly walks closer to this woman. She had long midnight hairs that touch the floor. Dark-blue eyes that reminded him of someone he knew, Pointed ears, and jagged lines that went across her face and from what he could see all over her body.

"Who are you? And why do you bare the mark of the West?" Sesshourmaru growled to the woman. The women smiled at him and began to speak. She was cut of as some dark presents appeared around her cause her to go mute. The look in her eyes begged for help. The dark present slowly formed into a being. Sesshourmaru growled and took a fighting poise. "Good to see you again too, Sesshourmaru." The being laughed. "What do you want with the woman, Draco?" Sesshourmaru growled.

"I am glad to see you remember me Sesshourmaru." Draco laughed gleefully. "But I see that you have yet to figure out who this lovely young woman is, but soon you'll lose everything that you have ever care about. Just like you did to me." Draco Growled and his head hung to the floor. "I lost the only person I ever cared about because of you and now you will pay." Draco growled as he threw the woman over his shoulders and flew off into the darkness.

A voice echoes in his head." Sesshourmaru, don't listen to his words he only seeks to cause you to fall from your path. You must protect the goddess Selena. She was born human . You must find her and protect her with all your soul are all will be lost." The voice echo threw his head. "But how will I know if it's her." Sesshourmaru yelled at the voice. "She will bare the mark of a dragon on her left breast, and she will have very special powers you will find her soon, if you haven't found her yet." The voice echoes again.

"What does she mean if I haven't found her yet? "Sesshourmaru question himself.

Sesshourmaru woke the next morning felling well rested for the first time in more than a hundred years. He slowly stood up and walked to the closet to find a change of clothes. Kagome woke to the sound of rustling clothes. She turned her head toward the sound, and to her surprise there was Sesshourmaru standing there in a state of undressed. Kagome gasped as Sesshourmaru came out of the closet wearing nothing, but his loin-cloth.

Sesshourmaru turned toward Kagome's gasped and smirked. Kagoma face was several different shades or red. Kagome scent spiked and Sesshourmaru slowly started walking toward her. " What are you thinking about Miko? " Kagoma turned away from Sesshourmaru her face turning an even darker shade of red. Sesshourmaru smelt the air again her scent spike again. "You know you can't hide from me what your thinking, I can smell what your feeling right now. " Sesshourmaru told here as he walked closer towards her. Kagome gasped and started moving away from him. 'If she wants me so bad why is she backing away from me. She should know that she has no reason to be afraid of me.' He told himself as he started moving closer toward Kagome.

He was even more surprise when his enter beast spokes back to him. 'She wants us. She trying to hide it. Why fight it when she know that you will give it to her freely all she has to do is ask.' His enter beast told him. 'Yes I know, but the miko is not one to tell me that she wants to fuck me. I would give her pleasure she could ever dream of. I could make her scream so loud that the whole castle will hear her screams of pleasure.' His enter beast growled in pleasure at what Sesshourmaru said.

At that thought Sesshomaru's cock throbbed to life. He knew that he could take any woman in the castle, but his heat was on him and the first woman who came in view was Kagome. His eyes started turning blood red, The lines on his face started to darken and go jagged, his teeth grew til they hung over his lips. He smirked again when he her Kagome gasped again. She saw his very hard penis forming a tent under his loin-cloth. Then she bolted toward the door.

Sesshourmaru growled in excitement. "Sesshourmaru, what's wrong? Why are you attacking me?" Kagome asked breathlessly. Sesshourmaru smirked again moving closer toward her. Kagome screamed and ran out the door just barely missed Sesshourmaru. Sesshourmaru groaned in pain, that girl sure knew how to catch him off guard. He stood there a minute waiting for the ringing in his ears to die away and then he was off chasing Kagome. Kagome stopped when she reached a pond. She looked around for away to cross the pond. The only way across was a ridge hanging uselessly in the water.

"I guess I will have to swim across the river. Maybe that will save me time and Sesshourmaru will not be able to smell me out." She told her self out loud. She took off her dress rode and dived into the water. The water felt good against her skin, but this was no time to play not with Sesshourmaru on her tail. Maybe if she got to the well she could escape. Then she could come back when Sesshourmaru had calm down. "That's a good idea. It could just work, but I also need to figure out how to get around Inuyasha a and the other without them figuring out that I am leaving." Kagome swim crossed the river and started running when she heard a howling.

"OH SHIT!" Kagome screamed as she started running toward the well. Sesshomaru smelt the air, he could smell Kagome's scent in the air and this caused his beast to growl in excitement and he started running faster toward Kagome scent. She screamed as she heard Sesshomaru's growls coming closer. "Maybe if I put up a force field around me Sesshomaru will not be able to find me, my magic should mask my scent. It is worth a try." Kagome focus all of her energy around her and formed a barrier around her. She sat quickly as Sesshourmaru dog form came into view.

She watches as he smelt the air. He growled as he smelt the air. "How is it that her scent stops here?" Kagome tried to keep her force field around her but she hadn't practice with her magic in some time and her magic was failing slowly. Sesshomaru turned toward where Kagome had hidden and smelt the air. Kagoma tried not to gasp, but it came out and the minute he heard her gasped he turned toward her and pounced on Kagome. Kagome screamed and turned to run, but Sesshomaru caught her before she could get away. Kagome thrashes and screams as Sesshomaru pins her down to the ground and growls into her ear.

"Why did you run from me? You know that was a very dumb mistake. You don't run from a Demon during his heat. I also know that you are fertile." Sesshomaru growled lowly in her ear as he licked her neck. "What are you talking about Sesshomaru?" She gasped as Sesshomaru licked a path up her neck. "You know what I am talking about, are why else would you have ran from me. I know you want Kagome. You know I can give you pleasure that you could ever dream of." He said as nipped her neck, Kagome tried not to moan in pleasure, but a soft moan escaped her lips. Sesshomaru grinned against her neck as he nipped the skin that was showing.

"Sesshomaru . . . I . . . Don't. Know what . . . You're . . . Talking about . . . I didn't . . . know. That. It was you're . . . Heat . . . And I . . . Didn't know . . . That I was . . . Fertile . . . " Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru ran his tongue across her breast. "Don't lie to me Kagome. There is no use hiding it from me. I can smell your arouse from a mile away." The miko moans as Sesshomaru torn her clothes away reveling everything that had been hidden from him.

He growled in pleasure. "So Kagome, exactly how far have you and Inuyasha gotten?" Kagome gasped in surprise. "What do you mean, Sesshomaru?" The girl asked as she looked in his eyes. Sesshomaru eyes glowed darkly as he looked deeply into Kagome's innocent blue eyes. Her eyes shined with innocent and then Sesshomaru knew that she was a virgin. His beast growled in pleasure. 'A virgin, when was the last we tasted a virgin Sesshomaru? A few hundred years? You know you what her and you know that she want us. So let give her what she wants.' Sesshomaru debated with self while Kagome tried to move from under Sesshomaru huge dog form.

'I wonder what he is thinking about and I hope it doesn't have anything to do with me.' Kagome slowly started crawling away on her hands and knees. She had almost crawled out from under him when his attention snapped back to her. He growled in displeasure and lower his nose to her ear and whispered into her ear. "Were exactly do you think you're going Kagome? I not finish with you yet and why would you run from me when your naked. You wouldn't want anyone to find you in your state would you?" Kagome gasped as his hand touched her thighs.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" She gasped as Sesshomaru ran his tongue down her thigh. "Giving you what you want Kagome." Sesshomaru growled lowly as he brushed his nose crossed her most private place. Kagome grabbed his hair when he rubbed his nose across her private place. He slowly licked her nub to get a taste of her. Kagome moaned as juices leaked from her pussy as Sesshomaru ran his tongue across her nub. Licked his lips as the juices leaked on to his lips. Sesshomaru quickly picked her up and flew off to his castle as quickly as he could.

He kicked the front door opened and walked quickly towards his bedroom door. Kagome tried to hide her blush. "You will clean me before we I take you." Sesshomaru told Kagome. Sesshomaru lead Kagome to the hot spring just off to the right side of his room. "Undress , the you may undress me." Sesshomaru growled trying not to let his lust get the best of him. He watch as the raven slowly slid the Hari off her shoulders. Sesshomaru licked his lips in delight as Kagome stepped towards him. He tried not to growl when she touch him but, it was so hard not to. The woman was so intoxicating Sesshomaru was tempted to fuck her right then and now.

Sesshomaru smelt the air and smirked and looked at Kagome who blushed again as, she quickly tried to remove Sesshomaru garments. Sesshomaru gently pushed her hands away and quickly removed his own clothes. "You will learn to remove them with time. You have a month to learn." Sesshomaru spoke softly in to her ear. Kagome shivered and blushed. Sesshomaru pulled her body closer to his as he slowly climbed into the hot spring. Kagoma moaned as the hot water began to relax her muscles. "Wash me!" Sesshomaru growled as he licked her neck. Kagome moaned in pleasure as she picked up the soap. Kagome slowly rubbed soap across Sesshomaru body.

When she had finished Sesshomaru took the cloth from her and began washing her body. Kagome tried not to moan in pleasure but, it was just too hard not to. His touch drove her body crazy with his, the time Sesshomaru had finish washing her arouse was a pond her. The Scent of her arouse finally drove Sesshomaru crazy. "I have to be inside of you," He whispered in her ear, his breath hot. "I need to be inside of you, Kagome." Kagome shivered and managed to gasp. "Please, yes! Tell me what to do, my lord! Tell me!" "Open your legs for me." Sesshomaru growled gently.

"Tonight I will do all the rest." He pushed her knees up, sliding between them. His hot cock was engorged with his desire, his need for her. Carefully he guided himself into position. He pushed carefully, slowly into her tight sheath, sinking himself carefully. "Are you too big?" She questioned him nervously. "No," He assures her. "Your body will shortly accept me, Kagome; I promise you. Trust me." "Will it hurt?" She whispered. "Only once," he said honestly. "And then?" He could see the blue veined pulse in her slender throat leaping against her creamy flesh. "Only pleasure," He promised her.

"Now wrapped your legs around me so that I may sink deeper into your sweet body." And when she had complied with his request he kissed her hard, absorbing the cry of pain that escaped her when he thrust against her maiden hood. Once. Twice. A third time, and the membrane finally shattered, letting him drive deep into her. He licked the tears from her cheeks his hot tongue tenderly caressing the salty moisture from her skin. Then he began to move rhythmically within her, slowly, slowly, until she was moaning low against his mouth, her body straining against him, seeking everything he wanted to give her. It had hurt! Mother of God, it had hurt! But then as quickly as the pain had driven through her, it was gone. And in its place was a feeling of fullness. She was full of him, and he fit her like a well made glove as he plumbed her depths, unleashing feeling such as she had ever known existed.

Kagome clung to him. Unable to help herself she sink her teeth into his shoulder, biting down hard, and she heard his growl as he swore softly. He increased the tempo of his rhythm, and her nails clawed at his back as she wanted more and more. Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat. He caught her wrist, pressing them back on either side of her head. "Look at me, Kagome! Look at me!" With great effort she opened her eyes, although her eyelids felt leaden. Her gaze met his, and she saw the passion between them reflected. She cried out, and growled in pleasure as she said,

"I can not look more. It is too much! Too much!" Her head was spinning again as her eyes closed, but now behind her eyelids stars burst over and over again. She cried out again, but the sound was lost in the roar of his shout as his juices burst forth within her, and his big body shook with desire fulfilled. Afterwards he lay upon his back, breathing deeply, with Kagome half conscious upon his chest, and his considered that he was the most fortune man in all of Japan . She was a passionate woman, and it had been his good fortune to have awakened her. He stroked the long, soft black hair, now loose, flowing down her shapely back and over her creamy shoulders. She was his. And noone would ever know the fire that burn within her but him. He felt sated and more relaxed then he had in years.

Reaching down, he drew the blanket over them and smiled at her faint murmur of contentment as he did so. He was going to love. He was! How could he not? Sesshomaru woke the next morning feeling much better, but he was still in need his heat was still on him and wouldn't leave him for about 3 weeks. The warm body next to him shifted as she moaned.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking down at her with lust in his eyes. Desire filled her veins, How could someone so beautiful look at her like that. Never in her day did Kagome think that someone would want her. Sesshomaru growled deeply in his throat as he looked at Kagoma. She gasped in pleasure as Sesshomaru looked at her. His eyes ran down her body, as though he knew what she looked like under the sheet that hide her body from his sight.

In that moment the sheet was ripped from her body and Sesshomaru was covering her body with his again. He nipped at her neck and Kagome gasped as he whispered into her ear. "I must have you again! If you don't mind that is." Kagome nodded yes as her body shook with pleasure. "But, there is one thing that I must do." Kagome turned her head and looked deeply into his eye. "If you are going to live threw this next month. I am going to have to transfer my demon blood into you. Thus changing you and giving you the strength to handle my beast."

Kagome looked at him with a little fear in her eyes, but her eyes also had a look of understanding in them. She closed her eyes for a second to think of her choice wisely. She knew that if she agreed to this things would never be that same, but to have the strength To kill Naraku would great and she wouldn't have to count on Inuyasha to save her anymore. She smiled as she opened her eyes and looked Sesshomaru straight into his eyes and shook her head yes.

Sesshomaru eyes darken to a deep red as his beast tried to come out. "I got to hurry Kagoma, my beast is want to taste you. I am going to bite you on your neck, when I do I want you to cut my chest and suck the blood from the cut. There will be pain and it will be almost unbearable, but you will have to deal with the pain if you want to live. Because I am going to lose control on my beast the minute you take my blood into your body. Do you understand Kagome?" "Yes I understand Sesshomaru." Kagome told him as she looked him into his eyes.

Sesshomaru about took her that minute, but held back. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his fangs slowly grew larger in his mouth. Kagoma relaxed, she wouldn't let her fear get the best of her. She agreed to this and she wasn't about to back down. She took a deep breath as Sesshomaru slowly inched his way throws her neck. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and opened his mouth and bit hard down on her neck. Sesshomaru growled in pleasure as her sweet blood dripped down his throat. Sesshomaru suck harder on her neck and Kagoma arched her back in pleasure. Sesshomaru almost couldn't pulled away, but he forced himself to stop.

When he pulled away Kagome look him in the eyes. His eyes were blood red and the lines on his face were jagged. He looked like a god with her blood dripping from his mouth. He cut a line across his chest and pulled her toward the blood dripping from the cut. Kagoma slowly licked at the cut at first. It tasted sweet, not bitter like she thought it would. She sucked harder and growled in pleasure and jerk her away from him. She watched as the cut healed its self. Kagoma cried in pain as the change started instantly. Sesshomaru watched as Kagoma jerked in pain.

Sesshomaru held her down as Kagome arched her back and opened her mouth to scream, but sesshomaru put his over her mouth to quite her screams. In a matter a moment the change was done. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in amazement. She was more beautiful then better. Her hair had grew long and now hung down pass her knees, her ears had now become pointed like a elves', muscle had formed all over her body, and the thing that caught Sesshomaru attention was the blue lines and the half moon in the middle of her four head, Telling people she was now of the royal blood. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and Sesshomaru looked deeply into to them. They were no longer just blue, but they were a midnight blue. Her body was covered in blue lines lust like his body, but the thing that surprised him the most was the tattoo that appeared on her left breast.

It was a dragon; it was wrapped around her breast as if it was protecting it. Sesshomaru was most pleased with her transformation that he didn't take time to look more closely at the tattoo on her body. Instead he turned her over on her hand knees and entered her body roughly. She moaned in pleasure as he began pumping into her roughly. He grabbed her hips and began to set a pace. His finger nails dug into the flesh on her hips drawing blood, but Kagome didn't cry in pain, but in pleasure. Kagome force her face into one of the pillows to hide her screams of pleasure as Sesshomaru pumped harder into her body.

Kagome screamed her pleasure as her peak hit her hard. Her body shook with pleasure for serval minutes before she heard Sesshomaru roar and a warm feeling ran through her body. She tried to move her body, but found she couldn't "Don't move! My body is locked in yours." Sesshomaru growled as cum pumped itself into her willing body. "Want do you mean locked together?" Kagome moaned as she tried to move again. "My penis has knotted. That means that we a stuck like this until my penis softens." Kagome moaned.

"Is there anyway that we could move into a more comfortable position? Because my body is about to give out on me." Sesshomaru shifted his body so he was spooned up against her butt. Kagome sighed and fell asleep again. Sesshomaru growled at his beast. "Why did you do that? We were just suppose to fuck her not get her with child." "You let me mark her, she is our mate and I want her sire are children. It to late now there it possible that she will not become with child, if her miko blood interacts with are demonic seed it could kill the cubs." Sesshomaru growled in displeasure. He did not like that idea of his future cubs dying. He want to see Kagome pregnant with his cubs, but he couldn't force her to go threw the mating ritual. He sighed as his cock softened and he feel into a deep sleep.

Dream state

"Sesshomaru, you must find Selena! Remember she is human and will have a dragon tattoo on her left breast. Find her before he does are all is lost" The woman call to him as she slowly disappear.

"Before who does? What do you mean that all will be lost? Dammit woman stop talking in riddles." Sesshomaru growled as a headache started to form at the back of his head. The woman appeared for just a second and disappear again.

Sesshomaru frowned as he caught a look at her and thought about Kagome. Now that he thought about it Kagome did kind or remind him of the woman in his dream and she did have the tattoo. "Could Kagome be selena?" he question the woman. The woman just smiled and disappeared again. Sesshomaru growled in fustian as he paced in his mind. Outside of his mind his body jerked and rounded waking Kagome.

"Sesshomaru awake up!" Kagome yelled as she shook him awake. Sesshomaru fought with her in his sleep, throwing punches at her, just barely missing her before he awoke up. "Sesshomaru are you okay?" Kagome asked with worried in her eyes. "I find Kamoge, but I do want you again." Sesshomaru growled again. His gaze wondered towards her left breast. He look closely at the tattoo and thought back to the dream he had last night and this night. "Where did you get that tattoo?" sesshomaru asked as he touched the tattoo across her left breast. "What tattoo, Sesshomaru? I don't have any tattoos on my body..."


End file.
